Non légitime
by Keijy
Summary: Aude Delacour est la fille de Joseph Delacour, mais pas celle d'Apolline, en effet Joseph eu une relation extraconjugale et cela, ni Fleur, ni Gabrielle, ni Apolline ne sont prête a oublier, alors comment la rencotre des belles-familles, dû à la relation entre Bill et Fleur va se passer.
1. Chapitre 1

Fleur, Gabrielle, Apolline, Joseph et moi allons au terrier pour rencontrer notre future belle-famille, je crois que ça dit comme ça... Je ne suis pas très sûre. Et dans mon cas futur camarades de classe car mon père a accepté de me changer d'école pour ma cinquième année. L'an passé, je suis allée, comme Gabrielle et Fleur, à Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers et je suis tout de suite tombée en amour avec l'endroit.

Pour nous rendre à l'habitation, nous avons décidé de transplaner, ma petite demi-soeur avec ma belle-mère, moi avec mon père et Fleur seule vu qu'elle a déjà son permis de transplanage. Apolline cogne sur la porte et immédiatement, je commence à me sentir mal, je n'ai pas dû tout l'apparence d'une vélane, je n'ai ni les cheveux blonds ni les yeux bleus ni la grâce. Je suis une petite brunette aux yeux gris très maladroite et maigrichonne selon Fleur. Mon père me sert doucement le poignet droit, voyant mon malaise. Puis, deux jumeaux viennent nous ouvrir avec le sourire. Nous entrons dans la maison en file indienne et Apolline me tends les manteau de tous pour que je les mette je ne sais où.

-Attends, donne moi ça, me dit un grand gars avec les billes bleus en me prenant les manteaux des mains. Il les apportent dans une chambre et reviens vers moi qui a juste suivi la vague, mais qui reste à l'écart des autres, mal à l'aise.

-En passant je suis Charlie, et tu es? Me demande-t-il souriant.

-Aude

-Hé toi! La brune! Tu me dis de quoi! Tu n'étais pas là l'an passé au tournois des trois sorciers, cris de l'autre bout de la pièce, un garçon du nom de Ron si je ne me trompe pas, attirant tout les regards sur moi.

-Oui, elle y était et puis? Répond Fleur.

-Ma chérie, comment tu t'appelles?

-Aude, madame.

-Aude chérie, appelle moi Molly, de même pour Arthur, me dit-elle en me prennant les mains. Bon allons manger maintenant!


	2. chapitre 2

Nous nous assoyons tous à la gigantesque table. Je me retrouve, entre Gabrielle et Hermione, en face de Percy, si je me rappelle bien de son nom. Sur la table, il y a déjà énormément d'assiettes contenant des plats de toutes sortes, mais Molly continue d'en apporter.

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide? lui demandais-je.

-Non, non ma chérie reste assise, j'ai partiquement terminé.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous commençons le repas joyeusement. Nous pigeons tous dans les plats confectionnés avec soin par Molly. Les assiettes se remplissent et se vident à une vitesse phénoménal. Ils sont tous délicieux et je ne pourrais dire lequel j'ai préféré. Ils ont tous un goût si différent de chez nous, se qui les rendent uniques. Peu à peu, les conversations s'anime et de moins en moins de personnes mangent. Ce dîner fait bien changement de ceux à la maison qui sont toujours tendu du à la relation que j'entretiens avec Fleur et Apolline. Gabrielle me respecte, mais j'imagine parce que je suis son aînée et non parce qu'elle m'apprécie un peu.

-Aille Aude, c'est ça ton nom pas vrai? j'hoche la tête dès que je suis sortie de ma rêverie en attendant que Ronald continue sa question, pourquoi as-tu les cheveux bruns?

Bill donne un coup de côte à Ronald pour ça question en me disant de ne pas répondre. Ce que je n'hésite pas du tout à écouter, mais le mal est déjà fait et un blanc est déjà présent dans toutes les conversations.

-Non, nous allons répondre à la question, voyons, s'exclame Apolline avec un sourire angélique.

Je me lève de table, sans attendre, en m'excusant et je pars par la porte d'en avant, dehors, il fait un peu froid, mais même sans veste ou manteau, c'est tolérable. La noirceur à déjà atteinds le ciel qui est maintenant parcemé d'étoile de grosseurs et de couleurs variantes. J'essais de reconnaitre les étoiles et d'y voir les constellations, sans y parvenir. Rapidement, la température chutte et je me retrouve à grelotter sous la lune. Le temps passe, lentement, mais sûrement.

Soudain, je sens une chaleur nouvelle se posé sur mes épaules. Je me retourne et vois Charlie, en t-shirt debout à côté de moi et c'est d'ailleur probablement sa veste qu'il a déposé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demandais-je.

-Ton père veut que tu rentres au terrier, me répond-t-il.

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me faire le message et non lui? Trop occupé avec des conversations pour sa fille?


	3. chapitre 3

Il ne me répond rien pendant un long moment de silence. Finalement, il part me laissant encore seule dans leur cour dans le noir obscure de la nuit. Assise dans le gazon, je me retourne vers le champs et attend. Je pourrais rester ici jusqu'au levé du soleil ou bien je pourrais m'enfuir pour ne plus jamais revenir et connaissant Apolline, elle saurait convincre mon père de ne pas me reporter disparue. Elle me déteste, cette femme! Le pire c'est que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis que le résultat de la tromperie que mon père a fait. Elle lui a pardonné, mais moi qui n'y est pour rien, non. Je pousse un long soupire avant d'entendre des pas en arrière de moi. Je me retourne en espèrant voir mon père, mais ce n'est "que" Charlie qui est de retour avec une nouvelle veste sur ses épaules.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu?

-Écoute, tu as raison pour ton père, il n'a juste demandé si quelqu'un voulait bien aller te chercher, même s'il n'avait rien à faire que de parler, comme nous tous.

-Je le sais déjà ça...

-Quand je suis rentré pour dire que tu ne voulais pas, ils ont juste haussés les épaules et sont allés chercher leur manteaux. Puis ils ont transplanés.

-Et tu me dis ça pour?

-Pour te dire que tu vas probablement dormir ici ce soir. Parce qu'il est trop tard pour qu'on te laisse partir seule en transplanage.

-Je ne peux pas transplaner. Je n'ai pas encore passé le permis.

-Attend, cet année tu vas entrer en quelle année?

-Je rentre en cinquième.

-Tu me semble pourtant plus vieille que ça pour avoir que 15 ans...

-J'en ai 16, Apolline a "oublier" de m'inscrire à beaubâtons l'année des mes 11 ans, alors j'ai dû commencer une année plus tard, dis-je en haussant des épaules.

-Et ton père a laissé faire ça?

-Au début, il ne l'a pas vraiment remarqué et quand il l'a vu, on était déjà mi-octobre, alors c'était trop tard. Ma belle-mère a simplement dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de porter mon inscription et ça a passé crème pour mon père.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Ça doit tellement être dure à journée longue.

-On finit par s'y habituer, tu sais.

-Et tu ne pense pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

J'hoche la tête avant d'accepter la main que Charlie me tend pour me relever et ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrier. Juste avant d'arriver à la porte, je m'arrête et me retourne vers le roux.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai vraiment mal parlé tantôt...

Il m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux en me disant que tous est oublié avant de me faire entrer dans la maison. Dès que je suis à l'intérieur, j'enlève sa veste et va la porter sur la patère pendant qu'il va voir sa mère. Je reste debout à rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.


	4. Chapitre 4

En arrivant, Molly m'a dit que la famille Weasley m'acceuil avec les bras grands ouverts, et j'en leur étais reconnaissant, mais que je deverai partagé une chambre avec Ginny. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé, après tout, ils m'offraient un logit. La seule fille de la maison me prend le bras avec enthousiasme avant de me tirer en haut jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tu n'as pas de vêtements de rechange j'imagine, mais on a à peu près la même grandeur, alors je vais te passer quelque chose pour dormir et pour demain, me dit-elle la tête dans son garde-robe.

Elle lance des vêtements derrière elle et rapidement une tour géante d'habit est formée. Ça me fait rire, je dois l'avouer, de la voir chercher pour une chose en particulier. Puis, elle se lève d'un bon en brandissant un vêtement dans chaque main, sans oublier de faire un cris de victoire. Elle me les lance ensuite, se à quoi je ne m'attendais pas et les reçois en pleine face, ce qui la fait bien rire à son tour.

-Tu as plus de poitrine et de hanche que moi et je me rappelais que j'avais un pyjama un peu trop grand pour moi, c'est pour ça que ça a été un peu long.

-Ça n'a pas été si long et j'ai la chance que tu veuilles bien me prêter quelque chose, alors, merci, Ginny.

-Ce n'est rien voyons tout le monde le ferait à ma place! Je reviens, je vais aller chercher le deuxième matelas dans la chambre de Ron, changes-toi pendant ce temps là!

Elle sort de la chambre et je regarde les morceau qu'elle m'a donnée. Il y a un pentalon long en coton rose pastel et une camisole de la même couleur et même tissu avec un dessin de niffleur de représenté dessus. le pentalon est parfaitement de la bonne taille. La camisole aussi, mais elle est un peu trop plongeante à mon goût.

Une fois changé, je rammasse mes vêtements et les met en petite boule dans un coin. En attendant, je décide de nettoyer un peu le bordel de Ginny à fait à cause de moi. Tout les vêtements sur des ceintres, je les remets dans le garde-robe et les vêtements qui n'en non pas, je décide simplement de les mettre de côté, pour évité de les ranger à la mauvaise place. Alors que je place l'avant-dernier morceaux, Ginny entre, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

-Ah c'est pour toi le matelas, me lance une voix que j'associe à Bill, J'ai vu Ginny dans le corridor qui essayait de peine et de misère à tirer le matelas.

Je me retourne vers lui, mais ne vois pas le matelas, je ne le questionne pas et place le dernier vêtement avant de reporter mon attention sur lui. Ke le vois déposer quelque chose à terre, puis se relever et prendre sa baguette. Il lance un sortilège informulé et je comprends alors que pour se simplifier la vie, il l'a fait rétrécir. Pas bête du tout le Weasley. Ginny arrive quelques temps plus tard avec des couvertures et un oreiller dans les bras.

-Je sais que ça a été long, mais je ne trouvais pas les couvertures supplémentaires, puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était Bill et Charlie qui les avaient parce qu'ils sont là alors... Oh tu es déjà là Bill? Comment tu as fait pour faire aussi vite? Au fait, il te va vraiment bien mon pyjama, lance-t-elle s'interromptant elle-même.


End file.
